Change
by LilFBIAgent
Summary: When a child that should not have been alive was found by the Boy-Who-Lived, everything changed. Harry Potter is no longer who the Wizarding World thought he was. And who is this girl who comes to Hogwarts with him? And how will she affect Dumbledore's plans? A/N: This is my first fanfic ever posted, hope you like it! There might be slash, still not sure. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**A/N: Comments and reviews would be nice. After all, they help me to make this better. Thanks! And enjoy!**

She sat in the corner, trying to block out the screaming and shouting and crashes coming from her parents' room. She closed her eyes tight, trying to imagine a place full of happiness and joy. She heard a door open then slam. She felt a tight grip on her wrist as she was pulled up and dragged into her parents' room. She flinched as she heard a crash near her face. She opened her eyes and saw her mom's arm cut open and bleeding. Her mom's white dress was covered in little splatters of blood. Her bare feet were cut with shards of glass. Her blonde hair was a mess, her blue eyes furious. She was holding a broken glass.

Her dad had a long gash on his bare chest. His brown pants were stained in blood. His brown hair was cut strangely, his brown eyes calm. He tightened his grip on his daughter. Her mom threw the glass, her dad pushing her in front of him to block the glass. She felt a searing pain as the glass sliced the skin on her shoulder. She knew better than to scream. Her wrist was bruised by her dad's grip. Her blue, oversized t-shirt was getting stained with blood. Her long black pants were covering her feet, keeping them from getting hurt.

"Don't you dare bring Vaneca into this, Eric!" her mom screamed. Eric just hit Vaneca, causing her mom to scream and attack while she just got bruised. While her mom clawed and scratched at her dad, her dad just taking it all, her older brother came running in. He saw the scene before him and gasped. He saw Vaneca slowly walking away from them. His brown eyes narrowed as he saw his dad hit his mom. He slowly walked over to Vaneca as their parents went at it again. His shoulder length blonde hair flowed behind him at his walking. His black shirt was torn at places, same with his black pants. He, too, was shoeless.

"Vaneca, come on!" he whispered urgently. She nodded and followed her older brother out of the room and to his room. As soon as they were alone, he hugged her. She started to cry silently. Slowly, her wounds started to heal. Her brother didn't care for he knew that she was _different_ for many reasons. For one, she had black hair while his family had brown and blonde hair. She had emerald eyes while the others had either brown or blue eyes. She pulled away and sniffled. Another was that she could speak to snakes and a few other animals. She wiped tears away from her eyes. They heard a rapping on the window and opened it, curious to see what was tapping the window. A snow white owl flew in and landed on her shoulder. It held out its claw to her, dropping a letter in her hand. She opened it up and read. As she read it her face brightened. "What is it?"

"You know how I told you I think that maybe I might be a wizard?" he nodded. "Petrov, I am! This is a letter of acceptance into a wizard school called Hogwarts! Of course, I will accept!" she said as she wrote something on a sheet of paper and handed it to the owl. It nodded and flew away. She handed it to him as she ran out of the room. She called behind her, "Read it!"

Petrov started to read it. This is what it said:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
**** of**** WITCHCRAFT ****and**** WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Vaneca,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Along with the letter came a supply list. This is what Petrov read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
****of**** WHICHCRAFT ****and**** WIZARDRY****  
**

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__  
_by Miranda Goshawk_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
by Phyllida Spore_  
_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger_  
_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__  
_by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Petrov sighed and sat on the ground, surprised by the fact that his sister was truly a wizard. He jumped slightly as his sister came back in. She was holding a black bag that was partially filled with stuff. He stood up and handed Vaneca his necklace. It was a simple emerald orb with a clasp connecting it to a black leather cord. In the middle of the orb, there was a little light blue swirl. She stared at it then at Petrov. He smiled and put it on her.

"Why did you give this to me?" she asked. Petrov shrugged and started to put things in her bag. When they had finished, Petrov hugged her. "I'll miss you."

"I know, Twyla. I know," Petrov said. They heard the sound of a motorcycle and looked outside. A gigantic man on a motorcycle that seemed to have flown got out and walked up to their neighbor's door. When he knocked and no one answered, he was confused. Petrov turned to Vaneca. "Go help him. You know where they went."

"Alright," Vaneca replied. She grabbed her bag and silently left the house. She walked up to the man and pulled on his jacket. He looked down at her startled slightly. "Hello."

"'Ello, li'l one. What are you doin' up so late?" the man asked. He had a large black beard and long black hair, all of it curly. He was wearing a long black trench coat. He smiled at Vaneca.

"Um, I know where Harry is. I can help you find them if you would like," she said quietly. The man was surprised. He nodded. "Um, they went to the sea and bought a house that is in the middle of it. Harry told me."

"Thank ya', li'l one," he said and started to get onto the motorcycle. He was about to turn it on when Vaneca called after him.

"Please take me with you!" she said. The man looked at her then smiled. He nodded, knowing that she was somehow special. He could feel her magic core's power. He nodded and let her get on. Vaneca smiled and got on. They started the motorcycle and started to drive off. It suddenly started to fly! Vaneca smiled, but that smile faded slightly when she thought of something. _This won't be the last time that I see you, Number Six Privet Drive, _she thought to herself. And it wasn't the last. She shook the thought away and turned towards the man and smiled. "My name is Vaneca Twylite! But you can call me Twyla! Who are you?"

"The names Hagrid, li'l one," he said.

Vaneca was about to say something else when she realized that they were at their destination. Hagrid jumped off and told her to stay there. She nodded and stayed put. She watched as Hagrid knocked down the door down and walked in. She heard a commotion and watched as Hagrid came out with a black haired and emerald eyed boy. She smiled and ran to the boy and hugged him. He was surprised then smiled and hugged back. Hagrid smiled at the surprising image before him.

"Harry!" Vaneca said as she hugged him. He hugged her back immediately. Hagrid smiled at the sight. What he didn't notice was the fact that Vaneca was whispering into Harry's ear. "We have to be careful. I have a bad feeling about this. Always be careful!"

"Ok," Harry whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them turned towards Hagrid. They all got into his motor cycle. They drove back to land right as it started to turn light out. After they had been driving for a while, they ended up in front of a building that had a strange name. Harry was astonished. "The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes, well, off we go!" Hagrid replied as he ushered the children inside. When they entered, all commotion stopped. Hagrid smiled at the bar tender. "Mornin' Tom! How's the day been so far?"

"Pretty well, Hagrid. And who are they?" the man replied while pointing to the two children. Harry coward a little, but Vaneca just stood taller and smiled.

"I'm Vaneca Twylite, but you may call me Twyla," Vaneca said. She then pointed to Harry. "And this is my friend Harry Potter."

Gasps were sound all around the room. Vaneca was confused before they were bombarded with people. All of them seemed to want to shake Harry's hand. In the middle of their hustle, Vaneca was pushed away. She sighed and watched the crowd and startled Harry. She looked up sharply when she heard a small call for help. In the middle of the crowd was a small black and orange cat. It had three orange paws, an orange ear, and random orange spots. Vaneca tried to get to the cat. As soon as she saw someone almost step on the cat, she got mad and felt power rising within her. She tilted her head back and screamed.

"STOP!" she yelled. She opened her eyes when she felt no movement. She walked through the crowd. She walked up to the cat and gently picked it up. She smiled at the small cat. She saw a bunch of random scratches on it. It seemed like its right ear was pretty torn up, but other than that it looked fine. She glared at the crowd. "How dare you ignore a poor animal that was in need? Not to mention almost hurting it more! The poor thing is scared crazy. Who cares if Harry is 'the boy-who-lived'! If you can't even show that you can care about a single animal in such a small place, then how will you keep the entire world safe from results of this fight?"

Vaneca glared at the crowd one more time before she walked away. She paused slightly then looked at the cat. She followed its instructions. She walked through a small hallway that led to the back. She ended up at a tall wall. She looked down at the cat and touched one of the stones. She barely noticed when Hagrid and Harry showed up next to her. Hagrid seemed surprised that she was doing the combination by herself and without a wand. After she pressed the last stone, the wall seemed to open up to another long and bustling street.

"Well now, welcome to Daigon Alley. Before we do any shopping, we need to get yer money. I have Harry's key, but not yer's lil' one. Do ya know where it might be?" Hagrid asked. Vaneca nodded and smiled. From under her shirt, she pulled out a key on a chain. The key was silver with a snake along the top. Along with the snake there was a lion, an eagle, and a badger on it. Hagrid seemed a little surprised by it. "Well ok then. Off we go."

The cat scratched on her shoulder, trying to sit on it. She smiled and placed it there. It nudged her head and when she turned to look at it, it showed her its neck. On its neck was a little chain with another key on it. This key was black. Along the top of it, it had a little gateway. The gateway was orange. Vaneca was surprised.

"You want me to have this?" she asked. The cat nodded. She shared a look with Harry. He shrugged and nodded. She nodded back and took the key. As soon as she did, a little black and orange light surrounded her and the cat. As soon as it faded, the cat spoke.

"Thank you. My name is Hollow, by the way. You are now my new master, Miss Twyla. Nice to see you again Hagrid," it said as it sat on Vaneca's shoulder. She wasn't surprised that is spoke, but everyone around her was. Finally, she noticed that its eyes were an unnatural, toxic green. She loved those eyes.

"Hollow? As in the spirit of fall? Since when were you a cat?" Hagrid asked. By then, the other witches and wizards weren't watching. The cat smiled.

"Since I was cursed. I lost my human form and resorted to this. When I first came to, I was being nearly killed by stomping feet. Luckily, Vaneca here saw me and saved me. She is quite powerful. As well as the Potter boy," Hollow said. Vaneca smiled again. She grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him towards a large snowy white building. On the front of it, it said Gringots. She dragged him inside and stood amazed. Harry blinked in surprise. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Wow," Vaneca said. As she walked, she accidentally bumped into one of the goblins that worked there. It stared at her as if wanting an apology. "_Sorry, sir, I did not mean to bump into you._"

The goblin stared at her. As did Hollow. Harry too. Hagrid walked in right as she spoke and stared. Everyone else that heard also stared. Before she could ask why they were staring, the goblin took her hand and dragged her into a back office. She was sat before a young man that seemed to be about twenty. He had black hair and eyes. He was wearing rectangular glasses. When she was sat down before him, he looked up from his work. Harry and Hagrid had come in too.

"Sir, she speaks our language. How, I do not know, but she spoke it fluently," the goblin said.

"Thank you, Markov. I will take it from here," the man said. The goblin nodded and turned to Vaneca before leaving. It spoke to her in the gobbling language. "_Thank you for saying sorry, Madame. It was very thoughtful._"

"_No problem sir. May I call you Markov?_" the goblin nodded. "_Thank you. It was an honor. And please, call me Twyla,_" she replied with a smile. Markov nodded and left. When she turned to the front, the man was staring at her in astonishment. "What?"

"You can speak Gobbledegook. I'm amazed. In all of the Wizarding World, you and I are the only ones that can fluently speak it. My name is Simon," he said to her. She nodded. "Now, please show me your keys Miss Twyla. As well as you, Mr. Potter." Vaneca set her two keys on the table. Hagrid pulled out a golden key from his pockets and set it down. Simon first went to Harry's key and called in a goblin. He told it what to do and sent him, Harry, and Hagrid off. After they left, he turned back to Vaneca and Hollow. "This is quite curious. It seems that you have the Key of Fall," He said as he examined the orange and black key. When he turned to the other key, he gasped and looked her in the eyes. "Where did you get this?"

"Well, I've had it since I was a child. Ever since I can remember I've had it," she replied slowly. Simon nodded.

"This key is called the Key of the Founders. It is the most powerful Gringots key there is. Not only is it from the founders of Hogwarts, but it was thought to be lost forever. How you got it is a mystery," he explained. Vaneca stood up and walked behind him. He was surprised when she did this. She took down a large painting. Once it was removed, there was a rather large vault. It had the same animals on it as on her key. She turned and grabbed her key and placed it in the keyhole. As soon as she did, the vault opened. In the entrance of the vault, there stood four statues. Beside the one on the far right, there were four planks that would fit into the bottom of the statues. Simon was surprised. "It looks like a puzzle. If I am correct, those are the four founders of Hogwarts."

"I know. These are their names. Godric Gryffindor," she said as she placed a plank in a statue. The statue glowed gold and scarlet. "Helga Hufflepuff," she said as she placed another plank in a statue. The statue glowed black and yellow. "Salazar Slytherin," she said as she placed the third plank under the third statue. The statue glowed silver and green. "Last but not least, Rowena Ravenclaw," she said as she placed the last plank under the last statue. The statue glowed blue and bronze. As soon as all the planks were placed, they fell into the ground slowly to reveal four doors. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow is correct," Simon said dumbly. He stared at the four doors. The first one was gold and scarlet with a lion on it, as well as Godric Gryffindor name. The second door was black and yellow with a badger on it, as well as Helga Hufflepuff name. The third one was silver and green with a snake on it, as well as Salazar Slytherin name. The last one was blue and bronze with an eagle on it, along with the name of Rowena Ravenclaw. He watched as Vaneca walked up to the first door and opened. Within it were many stacks of gold, silver, and bronze. Sitting on a table was a silver sword that had rubies on it. Along the front of it, it said Godric Gryffindor. "That's the sword of Gryffindor! It was said to be made by goblins!"

"But it also has the power of summer in it," said Hollow. Simon was slightly surprised that the cat spoke. Vaneca closed the door and went to the second one and opened it. It, too, had many stacks of gold, silver, and bronze. On a table, there was a golden cup that had a few gems on it along the top. On the front, a badger was etched into it. "That holds the power of spring." Vaneca closed the door and went to the third one. She opened it and found many more stacks. On a table sat a gold necklace that had a snake on it. The snake was curved in an _S_ shape. "That holds the power of winter."

"Last but not least," Vaneca mumbled as she opened the last door. Slowly she opened the door and saw the same as the other three. Except on this table was a tiara. It was bronze with many blue little gems. Something was inscribed on the inside of it, but she couldn't read it from there. She smiled and turned to Hollow. "And she must be fall."

"Yep," Hollow said. Vaneca closed the door and went to a little hanger on the wall. On it was a simple leather bag that was small enough to fit in her pocket. She grabbed it and went to the first door again. She went in and grabbed some gold, silver, and bronze. She did the same with the other three. Simon was surprised that she could fit so much in such a small bag. Hollow explained. "It's a bottomless bag. When you reach in, you pull out whatever you want or need. It can fit anything in it. And I mean anything. That includes the Gringots building."

"Well, ok then. Anyway, to the next vault then. It should be right over here," Simon said as he walked up to a tall picture of a tree in autumn. He took it down and revealed a large vault that looked like a gate. It was black with an orange cat, pumpkin, bat, and moon. Simon grabbed her key and placed it in the keyhole. It opened up slowly, orange smoke coming out of it. Once open, he turned to the black haired girl. "Well now, if you may."

She slowly walked up to the vault. As soon as she did, candles flickered on in the inside. It revealed many more piles of gold, silver, and bronze. There was a long table at the end of the room. It was covered by an orange and black sheet. She walked up to it and pulled the sheet aside. On the table lay four items. There was a black and orange locket that had the same symbols on it as on the gate. When she opened it, it revealed a little orange gem that seemed to fit perfectly onto the next item. The next item was a silver bracelet that had five little spaces on it. The orange gem from before fit perfectly onto one of the spaces, and Vaneca slipped it on as well as the locket. The third item was a little black backpack. It looked like there was stuff inside so she opened it and gasped.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she saw what was inside. Inside was a black and orange robe. There was also a black and orange hat. Along with that was a pair of black all around shoes that fit her perfectly. She left the bag open as she slipped everything on. Hollow climbed inside and slowly fell asleep. Without waking him, Vaneca slipped the pack back on. The last item was an orange and black wand. At the bottom was an inscription. The inscription said _Hollow Eve_. She smiled and placed it in the bag. As she grabbed a few more things, Harry and Hagrid walked in and stared. Vaneca closed the vault and smiled. "I guess we're done here. Thank you very much Simon. I will keep my keys if you don't mind. We best be off."

"Yes, we should. Where should we go first? I recommend for robes so that they will be made while we do other shopping," Harry said. Vaneca nodded and walked out after him and Hagrid. Once they left, they started to walk towards a building called Madame Malkin. When they entered, the two were quickly rushed off to stand on little tables. There was someone else there too. He was slightly taller than Harry with light blue almost grey eyes and light blonde almost white hair. He was wearing a simple black robe. Harry turned to face the boy and spoke. "Hello."

"Hey. Are you two also going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, we are. I'm Vaneca Twylite, but you can call me Twyla," Vaneca said with a smile.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. And what's your name?" he asked Harry.

"Harry. Harry Potter," he said quietly. The boy's eyes widened.

"You mean _the_ Harry Potter? As in the boy-who-lived?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yeah he is, but we would prefer it if you didn't talk about it. It really is quite annoying having people go crazy about you," Vaneca said with a glare at the ground. She and Harry hadn't noticed that they were being measured without any people measuring them. Draco nodded.

"Ok, and is Twylite really your last name?" he asked Vaneca. Vaneca smiled sadly.

"No, it is my middle name. I don't know what my last name is. Before Harry found me, I had been homeless. After he found me, I got a family. I don't really like my parents but my brother is awesome. He gave me this," she replied while showing Draco her necklace. Draco was slightly surprised that she had a magical necklace like that. Vaneca smiled.

"Who gave that to you? It couldn't have been a Muggle," Draco said. Vaneca gave him a questioning look.

"A Muggle is a non-magical being. Usually they don't have magical items unless their family has a witch or wizard in their ranks," said a new voice. Harry and Vaneca looked up to see a man with similar looks to Draco in front of them. He had almost white blonde hair that went to his waist and light blue nearly grey eyes. He was carrying a silver staff that had a snake head at the top. Vaneca gave him a polite smile.

"Hello sir. My name is Vaneca Twylite, but people may call me Twyla. And might I ask what your name is sir?" she asked very politely. Draco and the man were surprised. Harry had to hold back his laughs.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy. And, please, you don't have to be so formal, but I am honored at your politeness," the man replied with a slight bow. Vaneca slightly curtsied and glared at Harry who also bowed slightly. Lucius was again surprised at this. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Harry Potter, _sir_," Harry said in mimicry of Vaneca.

"Harry! Don't mimic me! I told you before; it is good to be polite to grownups! How is it that you are older than me, but I _still_ feel like your mother?" Vaneca said with a smile, unable to hold it in. Harry burst out laughing. Draco chuckled. Lucius just smiled.

"You three are done, by the way. Madame Malkin sent me here to tell you. Would you like to join us in our shopping?" Lucius offered.

"Go on, you two should. I'll tell the big softie who you're with. He won't mind I'm sure. Anyway, you two go ahead. I'll catch up. After all, you do have my stone," Hollow said as he sat on Vaneca's shoulder. Lucius and Draco were surprised at the voice. Hollow jumped down from her shoulder and turned to Vaneca. "Please be careful. We don't want you to blow up anything. Either of you. Oh, and if you see anyone with red hair, talk to the two that are twins. They are the only ones in that family that won't mind about being around the Malfoy family. Oh, and Vaneca. Be careful of who you talk to, we don't want you learning any other languages. Again, _be careful_!"

"Yes sir, captain sir," Harry and Vaneca said simultaneously while saluting Hollow. Hollow saluted back and all three burst out laughing. Then, Hollow ran off to tell Hagrid of who they were with.

"And who was that?" Draco asked as the four walked out of the shop with bags that had their uniforms in them.

"Hollow. He is a wizard that has been cursed into that form, but he doesn't really mind it. After all, he says that it's easier to walk around in that form," Harry said, surprising Draco and Lucius again. Harry smiled at Vaneca. "I love this place! It's so much better than being with my aunt and uncle! Not to mention the fact that we got here together!" Vaneca nodded. Harry went on. "I feel like we really fit in now!"

"By any chance, are you two coming from the Muggle world?" Lucius asked. The two nodded. Lucius and Draco shared slight smirks. Maybe, just maybe, they could get these two under their influence and bring them to the Dark Side. Their master would like that. Their smiles faded when they saw a group of red-heads. "Weasly."

"Oh! There are the twins that Hollow was talking about! Remember Vaneca, don't talk to the others. In all truth, I don't really like them," Harry said. Vaneca nodded in agreement as they started to slowly walked to the group of people. None of them noticed the two children, except for the twins. As the large group left, the twins stayed behind and smirked at the children. Harry and Vaneca shared a look that said 'are they really challenging us?' type look. The twins noticed this and smirked some more. Then they noticed Harry's scar and stared wide eyed. Vaneca scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's Harry Potter, alright? Who cares!" she mumbled. The twins noticed this and put their arms over her shoulders and smiled a genuine smile.

"And who might you be, little miss?" they asked simultaneous. Harry and Vaneca locked eyes and burst out laughing. They glanced at the two younger children. "What?"

"It's the fact that you two are acting just like her older brother! Oh, by the way, this is Vaneca Twylite. But as she says, please call her Twyla," Harry replied in his best imitation of her voice. The twins smiled, then noticed the two Malfoy's behind them and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Draco. By any chance, is it that you are guiding these two new comers?" one asked.

"Yes, we are. Harry, Vaneca, these are Fred," One laughed and bowed slightly. "And George," One smirked and bowed slightly. "They are the only two Weasley's that I approve of. After all, they are the only Slytherins in their family," Lucius said. Vaneca smiled.

"Slytherin is the House of Snakes, right? Let me guess, the others are Gryffindors, the House of Lions, right?" Vaneca asked. Lucius nodded slowly. Vaneca smiled and shared a look with Harry. He nodded and looked past them and into a corner alley. "I think we should get the rest of our supplies and head to get our wands, don't you think?"

"Master, don't get another pet though. You have me after all," Hollow said as he appeared out of nowhere on the girl's shoulder. The twins took a surprised step back. After a long explanation, Harry, Vaneca, Hollow, Lucius, Fred, George, and Draco all headed off together to get the rest of their supplies. After around twenty minutes, they all ended up in a small store that had a sign that said: Olivanders Makers of Wands since 382 B.C. Hollow smiled a cat smile. "I remember when Dumbledore got his wand. It took eighty two tries before he could find the right one."

"Well now Hollow, remembering the past now are we?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around startled. Standing there was a man that seemed to be quite old. He had pale eyes and pale grey clothing. He slowly walked up to Draco and Harry and smiled. "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, I have been expecting you. Now then, shall we start?" he asked as he started to measure both of them. He, then, turned to Vaneca. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Vaneca Twylite, sir," she replied. After a moment, the man started to measure her too. She gave Harry a look. Harry laughed. Mr. Olivander turned to Draco.

"We will start with you Mister Malfoy," he said as he grabbed five thin boxes. He took a wand out and handed it to Draco. "Willow with Dragon heart, nine inches, reasonably supple. Now, just give it a wave," Draco waved the wand and a window burst. Mr. Olivander shook his head and grabbed it back. Almost instantly there was another wand in his hand. "Hawthorn with Unicorn hair, ten inches, reasonably spring," Olivander said as Draco gave it a wave. The window that broke fixed itself when he did. Olivander smiled. "Good, good. Now that would be seven Galleons please."

"What is a Galleon?" asked Harry. Vaneca gave him a knowing look while the others stared at him like he was crazy.

"Galleon is the gold coins, Sickle is the silver, and Knut is the bronze. How did you not know even though you've been paying?" Draco asked as he paid. Vaneca and Harry shrugged.

"I believe we will do you next, Mr. Potter. Here, Willow and Hippogriff feather, twelve inches, stable," Olivander said. Harry gave it a wave and boxes started to fly everywhere. Olivander shook his head and grabbed it back. Harry did three other wands before Olivander took out a wand that he kept muttering about. He handed it to Harry. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," Harry gave it a wave and smiled as everything was fixed. Olivander was happy yet kept muttering curious. Seeing Harry's confused look, the old man smiled and explained. "I find it curious that this wand's twin brother, since the phoenix gave us two feathers, well its twin gave you that scar. But alas, the wands choose their masters, not the other way around."

"Thank you," Harry replied. He looked over to Vaneca and smiled. Vaneca smiled back and they both burst into laughter.

"What is it?" Fred asked. George nodded and said, "Why are you laughing?"

"We find it funny because, sometimes when Dudley would mess with us, Harry would get mad and his eyes would kind of glow, and some black smoke would slightly come out of the scar," Vaneca explained and Harry continued. "And I just commented saying, 'So that's where I get my evil streak from.'" Everybody else was just confused. Olivander shrugged and turned to Vaneca.

"Well, Miss Vaneca, how about you give it a go?" Vaneca nodded as she was handed her first wand. "Oak and Ashwinder fang, reasonably supple. Very strange core, but very strong" Vaneca gave it a wave. A window shattered then fixed itself and shattered again. Harry chuckled. The twins were downright laughing. Lucius and Draco just smirked. Vaneca sighed and gently placed the wand down. Olivander sighed. After six more wands, three broken windows, a broken vase, and two chairs being broken later, Vaneca sighed. Harry chuckled again.

"Maybe we need a strange wand for a strange girl," the black haired boy said. Vaneca glared at him and punched his arm.

"I'm not that strange!" she replied.

"For a ten year old girl you are!" Harry said as he dodged another punch. They both stopped once they realized that everyone was staring at them. Harry gave them a wary look. "What?"

"You're ten? You can't be ten! You have to be at least eleven to get into Hogwarts!" Draco said. Vaneca took a frightened step back. Lucius stepped up and placed a hand on his child. Draco looked up at him, about to rant some more, when he saw his father's look and slowly calmed down. Draco looked to the girl. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. It is very unusual to enter Hogwarts unless you are eleven. Anyway, we should probably get your wand. Olivander?"

"Harry my boy, you may be right!" the old man exclaimed when he was spoken to. He quickly and silently went to the back of the store. The twins, who were now thirteen, gave Harry and Vaneca a strange look, both of which who just shrugged. Lucius and Draco also gave them a strange look before covering it up. When Olivander returned, he was carrying five boxes. The first was black, the second was blue with green spots, the third was silver with green patterns, the fourth was white, and the last was silver with gold stripes.

"Oh wow," Vaneca said as Olivander opened each box. Each wand had the same colors as the boxes they were in. Right away Vaneca went to the plain white wand. She picked it up and gave it a flick. A stream of white sparks flew out and all damage was fixed. She felt another tug and grabbed the black wand. She gave it a flick and a stream of black sparks flew out, casting a light wind in the store.

"Fifteen inch Spruce with a phoenix feather and unicorn hair core, and thirteen inch Bombay Blackwood with a dragon heartstring and vela tail hair core. Interesting, two very powerful wands for such a young girl… Strange, but interesting…" Olivander said. Vaneca gave him a weird look and then rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so Harry," she said.

"Don't think what?" the twins asked in unison. Vaneca turned to them and smiled.

"That these are the most powerful wands in the world," Harry said. Everyone but he and Vaneca gasped. "What?"

"Just, how did you, like, communicate that?" Draco asked. Vaneca and Harry shrugged their shoulders. Lucius gave a polite and small cough to gather all of their attention.

"Mister Harry, Miss Vaneca, would you like to join Draco and me for dinner? Fred, George, you two may join two if you would like," Lucius said with a smile. Harry and Vaneca shared a smile. The twins looked surprised before smirking.

"Harry, should we show them?" Vaneca asked. Harry smirked and patted her head.

"Why not? They are part of _our_ world after all," Harry replied. He smirked at the scared looks. Vaneca smiled and pet Hollow. She stood in between Fred and George while Harry stood in between Lucius and Draco. Both of them grabbed the two others' hands. Fred and George smirked as Lucius' eyes widened and Draco gasped in fear. The four of them could hear Vaneca's and Harry's thoughts. _"See what I mean? They're only slightly afraid but mostly amazed."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, Harry, do you think that they can keep this a secret? Some of the people here I don't trust. So do you?" _Vaneca asked Harry. It was then that the four let go. Vaneca smiled. "So will you?"

"Yeah, we will. Now we must be leaving," Fred said.

"Or else get in trouble," George said.

"And have a Gryffindor on our tails," Fred concluded. Vaneca nodded and waved while Harry, Lucius, and Draco waved as well. Harry and Vaneca turned to Lucius.

"We would love to join you for dinner. May we stay with you until the time for school arrives?" Vaneca asked. Lucius smiled and nodded. Harry and Vaneca smiled at each other.


End file.
